Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Driscoll Berci
|image = |conflict = Quincy Blood War |date = June 14th |place = Seireitei, Soul Society |result = Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is victorious. |side1 = *Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto |side2 = *Sternritter "O" Driscoll Berci † |forces1 = *Zanpakutō (Shikai) |forces2 = *Wandenreich Medallion (Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū) |casual1 = *Yamamoto is uninjured. |casual2 = *Driscoll is killed. }} is a fight that takes place during the Quincy Blood War, between Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Sternritter "O" Driscoll Berci. Prelude When the Wandenreich attack Seireitei, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi notices the blue pillars of flame caused by their assault. Driscoll and the other Sternritter then make their arrival. Hisagi and other Gotei 13 officers quickly head out to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 3, 15-17 Driscoll Berci soon engages in combat with Hisagi.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 13 Quickly overpowering the lieutenant, Driscoll sends Hisagi flying into a wall before commenting on how painful it is to fight someone so weak. As Hisagi notes on how Driscoll is too powerful for him to fight against, Driscoll asks Hisagi if he is afraid of his power. He explains how Yhwach gave him the letter O, "The Overkill" because he becomes stronger with every individual, ally or enemy, that he kills. He explains that he had killed 100 Shinigami today and when he was here before he killed another 100 as well, including a lieutenant, shocking Hisagi. He then forms a lance in his hands and hurls it at Hisagi. However, Yamamoto intervenes and deflects the lance away with his bare hands. Hisagi is surprised to see the Captain-Commander come to his rescue. Upon seeing Yamamoto, Driscoll laughs with joy at his luck. Driscoll states that he came here to meet Yamamoto. Yamamoto is then mildly surprised when Driscoll states that he will kill Yamamoto with his subordinate's Bankai, holding out his medallion for Yamamoto to see.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 11-17 Battle Driscoll activates Chōjirō's stored Bankai, Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū, causing pillars of lightning to form around him. Yamamoto stays motionless, closing his eyes as he remembers the first time that he had seen Chōjirō's Bankai. Driscoll laughs as he asks Yamamoto if seeing the Bankai is nostalgic. He also notes that he heard that it had not been used in over 200 years. He tells Yamamoto that he should be thanking him for showing it to him once more. Hisagi, still standing against the wall, looks on in awe of Chōjirō's Bankai. He notes its great Reiatsu and states it is the only such Bankai he has seen able to manipulate the weather, besides Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Driscoll proceeds to unleash the power of Chōjirō's Bankai upon Yamamoto, who simply stands and takes the attack as Hisagi calls out to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 1-7 As he takes the attacks, Yamamoto recalls when Chōjirō demonstrated his Bankai to him for the first time. Driscoll continues to pummel the Captain-Commander, with Yamamoto doing nothing to counter the assault. Hisagi cries out once more as Driscoll asks if Yamamoto truly does not have the strength to defend himself. The Sternritter continues to taunt the Captain-Commander, telling him to say something. Thinking that Yamamoto has lost consciousness, Hisagi prepares to rush in to help. However, he is surprised and moves no further when Yamamoto finally speaks, yelling at him to wait. Mildly confused, Driscoll wonders if Yamamoto really still has the strength to speak, and tells the Captain-Commander to just shut up and die. He then hits the Shinigami once more with a large scale lightning attack. Driscoll laughs, stating Yamamoto really does not want to die, but stops his taunts when he hears Yamamoto speak again. Yamamoto then begins to speak out to Chōjirō, saying that his fallen lieutenant must be mortified. Yamamoto continues, saying that he understands Chōjirō's anger. He states that the Bankai his friend and long time subordinate spent so much time improving, was not so weak. As he says this, he unleashes the flames of his Shikai, searing the flesh off of Driscoll's bones and killing the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 8-18 Aftermath Driscoll's bones quickly turn to ash as Yamamoto notes to himself that he can now express his condolences to his departed friend. With Driscoll dead, Yamamoto begins to walk to Hisagi as he looks on in pure awe. Yamamoto then tells the lieutenant not to worry, as he will kill everyone in the rebel army with his own hands. He takes off in a burst of speed across the battlefield. His Reiatsu resonates throughout Seireitei as other members of the Gotei 13 notice that their Captain-Commander has now entered the front lines. As Yamamoto continues to rush across the battlefield, he inspires new found hope and morale in the Gotei 13 members fighting the invading army. He rushes in a blaze of fire towards “Yhwach”. When he arrives, he states that it has been a thousand years since they last met and that he has come here to annihilate him. Yamamoto then battles against the “Quincy leader.”''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 505 References Navigation Category:Fights